Free From The Cards
by Alexandria Albatou
Summary: My first fanfic on here. Written during High School breaks. About the Duel Monsters free from the cards and the fight for freedom. Chapter 5 is up! Thank you!
1. Free From The Cards

1 Free From The Cards  
  
By Alexandria Albatou  
  
Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any song that appears on here. But I do own my characters that no one can take. Enjoy the fanfic! ^. ^  
  
  
  
Free  
  
Wanna be free  
  
Gonna be free  
  
And move among the stars  
  
You know they really aren't so far  
  
Feels so free  
  
Gotta know free  
  
Please  
  
Don't wake me from the dream  
  
It's really everything it seemed  
  
I'm so free  
  
-Blue, Cowboy Bebop  
  
  
  
Feral Island, a place rich in forestlands and city ruins. On the southern beach of the island live the last people of the island. They loved to play Duel Monsters and had tournaments any time they had the chance. In the Feral Island year 905s, around the time Seto Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel, a plague cursed the island. This plague caused all the Duel Monster cards to go free and attack the people of the island. Many people died and the monsters ruled the island. But some monsters weren't so fortunate. A group of bandits captured some cards before they were plagued. The cards, four in all, were transported to Pegasus. But in the transfer, two of the cards were destroyed. Now all that is left is a Dark Magician and Fusionist. Here is where our story begins…  
  
  
  
Duel. Why duel? Is our meaning in life only to duel? Who are the masters? Why are they so free? But then, what is the meaning of being free? Is it a life outside of this card? Is it life? Is it life? Is it life? I have to know…  
  
It was about 2 AM around the halls of the ship, The Lone Wolf. Most of the sailors were fast asleep in their beds. A cold stale smell filled the air while silence ruled. In room 784 laid the shipments going to Pegasus. In the far corner lied a glass box showing two Duel Monster cards. This was the second ship these cards have been in. The first one was under attack from a group called the Stalkers. A giant explosion destroyed the two cards, Silver Fang and Flower Wolf. The sailors did save the other two cards and put them on The Lone Wolf. This ship now is supposed to be high tech on its defense so no one could attack or escape the ship. The Lone Wolf was already on its second day of travel. But this night was different.  
  
The plague came.  
  
The plague from Feral Island is different from most plagues. This only gets the Duel Monster cards. What it does is make the monsters free from their card state. It does nothing more. But the monsters attacked the people because they were like game slaves. Now they are free. They are the lucky ones as well. It only does affect the cards on Feral Island. Even if the card leaves Feral Island as well.  
  
  
  
The Dark Magician opened his eyes. It was almost pitch black except for the window that had some moonlight coming through it. He could see his card except there was no Dark Magician pictured on it. Free at last. Looking over to the other card he noticed the picture of that card was also missing.  
  
"Down here Magician."  
  
The Dark Magician looked down at his feet. Standing there was the Fusionist card. Fusionist was about the same size as a normal house cat but bigger. They have golden wings that sparkle in the light. A long pink tail is also another unique feature of this cat. Its golden eyes shone in the moonlight as it stared at the Dark Magician.  
  
"Oh, it's you Fusionist. Do you know where we are?"  
  
Flicking her tail she responded with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Me neither. Looks like another trap. Another jail in our way."  
  
"Should we destroy it and be free?" she looked with her white teeth shining in a grin.  
  
Dark Magician lifted his staff towards the outside wall. A green light shone on the tip of the staff. It keep getting bigger until…  
  
BOOM!  
  
A giant hole was blasted on the steel wall. Little by little, some water started to gush in. Then one big gush of water flowed in and sent Dark Magician and Fusionist towards the interior steel wall. More and more water started to flow in. Lone Wolf is sinking.  
  
"Great, now we are going to drown." Fusionist yelled while climbing on Dark Magician's shoulder.  
  
"Stop your bitching. We will get out of this."  
  
After saying that, Dark Magician cast a flight spell and flew out of the sinking ship.  
  
The Lone Wolf sunk that night. Forty-four out of fifty sailors died that night. Rumors went around that Lone Wolf hit an ancient mine from the past war. But no one never knew that two freed Duel Monsters did all that damage.  
  
  
  
Sunrise came to Feral Island. All was quiet except for the waves crashing on the beach. A large hole was in the moist sand. Footprints came out of the hole and went towards the forest up ahead. But the footprints stopped and two bodies lay on the sand. One was a purple cat with golden wings and a long pink tail. The other was a young man in armor. His face was down in the sand and all one could see is his purple hair with strains of seaweed tangled within. The two were the Dark Magician and Fusionist. They were the same ones that escaped and sunk the Lone Wolf.  
  
In truth, it did not take them that long to get to Feral Island. With his magic, the Dark Magician could go anywhere at a fast speed. But in turn, when he finally got to Feral Island with Fusionist he was very exhausted. Now how do they know where to go? That's still a mystery. One may say that it was just pure instinct that they got there. If you ask me, I would probably say that the plague guided them home.  
  
  
  
Slowly, his eyes open to the sunlight that was beating down on him. The sight was very beautiful indeed. Bird chirps where heard behind him. Soft walking noises came towards him.  
  
"I see the Dark Magician woke up. Waking up after a good escape the night before." It was definitely the voice of Fusionist.  
  
Dark Magician looked around and got up. He brushed the sand off of him and plucked the seaweed off of his fine hair.  
  
"Did you see any others?"  
  
Fusionist slyly smiled, "Yes. There is a small town about a mile away."  
  
Without uttering a sound, both Fusionist and Dark Magician went towards the direction of the Duel Monster run town.  
  
  
  
It was about midday when they finally arrive. At first glance, it seems that there were no one around. But in the buildings you could hear them working and chattering as they did their jobs. The place with much attention was a bar called, Harpie Bar. Obviously a name by the Duel Monsters. Parked outside of the bar were two horses. Dark Magician smiled.  
  
"Looks like Gaia is in that bar. What about if we go check it out?"  
  
Too late, Fusionist was already on her way there. Probably in hopes of finding one of her own kind or getting drunk in the process. Dark Magician went on after her in hopes of finding someone other than a talking cat to talk to. As they got to the door they heard the sounds of drunken beings. Going inside they found what one would usually find in a bar. Except this one was run by Duel Monsters. Finding a seat in the main strip, Dark Magician quietly sat down. Fusionist on the other hand watched a Mystical Sheep try his luck on one of the video poker machines.  
  
A slight poke came upon Dark Magician's back, "You waiting for someone?"  
  
Dark Magician looked and found Gaia the Fierce Knight. But this knight did not wear his armor. Instead he wore normal clothing like a normal human. With a smile, Dark Magician shook his head no.  
  
"Oh. So what's your name?" Gaia said while sitting down at the seat next to Dark Magician.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
Surprised, Gaia responded pointing to a door to the right of him, "Go there and talk to Hercules. He will help you find a name. Oh, before I forget. My name is Justin."  
  
"Thanks." Dark Magician stood from his chair and waved to Justin.  
  
Noticing that Dark Magician is going away Fusionist decided to tag along.  
  
  
  
Upon approaching the door, Dark Magician put his ear next to it to hear any sounds. All seems quiet. Opening the door, there was a narrow hallway going to a black door about twenty-five feet away. While walking towards the black door, more noises could be heard. When they finally reached their destination, the noise came full blast. It was like a party raging inside there. Dark Magician knocked on the door. All fell silent. Another knock. The door started to open.  
  
The door revealed one of the Harpie Lady Sisters. She was almost topless and was wet all over. Probably with beer because she did seem very drunk. "What do you want?" she asked in her dizzy voice.  
  
"I have come to talk to Hercules. Justin sent me over here to talk to him."  
  
Surprised, the Harpie Lady stepped aside and Dark Magician and Fusionist passed through. It was a pretty large room. The smell of beer lingered everywhere. Harpie Ladies gathered to see the two strangers. Some of them were nude. Some of them were also too drunk to stand.  
  
How could one person control all these drunken Harpie Ladies? Dark Magician asked himself as he tried not to look at them.  
  
Arriving at the end of the path there was yet another door and another guard. The guard was not a Harpie Lady though. It was a Dark Magician. He sat there looking at the armored Magician and his feline. His blond hair covered most of his blue face. But he was not as drunk as the Ladies in that room.  
  
"Ya want to see Hercules ya?" he said with his German accent.  
  
Dark Magician only nodded.  
  
The guard moved out of the way and opened the door. Inside was a Celtic Guardian with about three Harpie Ladies around him. He had no armor at all. All he wears is some torn blue jeans. Sitting down on a chair near the door, the Dark Magician waited for the Guardian to talk. Fusionist only curled up near Dark Magician's feet. They waited there for a few minutes until the Celtic Guardian started to talk.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We want to know where to get a name. Justin sent us here to find you."  
  
Surprised Hercules responded, "Ah, so that's the reason. By the way, why were you not at the beginning ceremony when everyone got their name?"  
  
"We were the ones held captive by the humans. We escaped and went here to find a new life."  
  
Hercules gasped. The Harpie Ladies stood in shock. All was quiet until Hercules said, "So you two survived. Well done. Well done."  
  
Getting up, Hercules went over to a shelf and got out a very thick book. He walked over to Dark Magician slowly and gave him the book.  
  
"Here. Find a name that you would like to be called."  
  
The book was filled with many names in different languages. It took them two hours to look at all the names. Plus there is one more hour added when trying to find a name. All the while, Hercules sat there whispering to his Ladies about different things. At the end of the third hour, Dark Magician closed the book.  
  
"We have found the names we would like."  
  
Hercules did not respond. He only got up and got another book.  
  
"Fusionist would like to be named Mosi. My name will be Anubis."  
  
"So, Mosi and Anubis. One meaning cat and one god of the dead. Good choices."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, unless you want a Harpie Lady."  
  
Anubis looked at Hercules while getting out of the chair and responded, "No thanks. I prefer to find my own girl. Thanks again."  
  
Mosi and Anubis left Hercules alone with his Ladies. They walked past the guard who has gone to sleep. All the Harpie ladies were sleeping or drinking more beer. Everything was just quiet and smooth when they exited Hercules's domain. Upon entering the bar they found that no one was there. Except the lone Gaia warrior, Justin.  
  
  
  
"Hello Justin." Anubis yelled while sitting down in a chair near Justin.  
  
Justin turned around. At first glance, one may never knew that he is Gaia the Fierce Knight. In fact, he looked very different from his previous form. He appeared to be around 25 years of age. Long black hair covered his face like raven wings. His blue eyes were like blue flames. Some may even say that they had a warm feeling when he looks at you.  
  
"Ho! So what's your new names?" he said looking ever so confident.  
  
"My name is Anubis and her name is Mosi. Where is everyone else?"  
  
Justin looked around the room, "Everyone is outside listening to music. About ten more minutes and they should come right back in. The new bands around here needs a little more practice though. Do you want to go outside and listen to the last songs? I hear a Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon is singing tonight."  
  
Mosi rolled her eyes. She never did like Toon Blue Eyes. "The singing must be really bad because everyone in Hercules's domain is sleeping. You two could go but I am staying."  
  
Anubis nodded and got up with Justin. A noise was heard in the hallway to Hercules. The door opened to reveal the Dark Magician guard. He was wide- awake and stared at Justin and then locked his eyes on Anubis.  
  
"Ya going outside? It's not that very interesting out there. You guys should come back to Hercules's room and chat with us."  
  
Anubis smiled; at least the Dark Magician is being friendly, "That's ok. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Dracul. Well, I better stay out here then. I never like those Harpie Ladies. They are like sex slaves to Hercules. Hercules only hired me as a guard."  
  
Before they got a chance to sit down, a whole herd of Duel Monsters flocked inside the bar. All were rushing towards Hercules's domain. In the process, many were trampled on. Anubis got curious and decided to grab a Petit Angel.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Humans are coming. They already killed some out there. You should go to Hercules's domain if you don't want to be shot and killed."  
  
The Petit Angel kicked Anubis to let go of him. When she was set free she immediately went in with the crowd. Overall, the crowd was getting thinner and thinner from so many already in Hercules's domain. In about two minutes there were no one left except Anubis, Justin, Mosi, and Dracul.  
  
Dracul entered the empty hallway going towards Hercules's domain, "We better get going unless you want to die here."  
  
The group agreed and followed Dracul. Already they could hear the hunters' footsteps and chattering. When they got to the door at the beginning of the hallway, the hunters broke in. Racing as fast as they can to warn the others, the hunters followed but stopped at the beginning of the hallway. A shower of bullets came next. Unfortunately, Anubis got shot and fell to the ground.  
  
"Anubis!" Justin yelled, turning back to get Anubis.  
  
Dracul turned around, "Mosi, you go and tell the others that the hunters know where we are. Tell them to escape through the escape lodge and be sure to close it behind. I'll go help Justin and Anubis."  
  
Mosi nodded and ran towards the room filled with worried Duel Monsters.  
  
Dracul, with his normal armor on ever since Anubis and Mosi met him, stepped in front of Justin and Anubis. A burst of black light came and shielded the three from bullets. He waved his green staff and summoned a spell. The hunters stopped and did not know what to do with any spell. One by one, each of the hunters bursts into flames and died instantly. Dracul's spell caused the insides of the hunters to burst into flames and burn them inside out. No hunters ever came back from that hunting trip.  
  
"Is Anubis okay?" Dracul asked looking over to Justin.  
  
Justin sadly looked back, "He is shot near the heart. I don't think he got much of a chance to live. And no spell could heal this wound. His armor was just too weak for the shower of bullets."  
  
They both looked at Anubis. His blood was all over the place. Anubis knew that he was going to die. He lied there with his thoughts on his new freedom. Then the thoughts just faded away. 


	2. Chaos Arrives

Free From The Cards  
  
Chapter 2: Chaos Arrives  
  
By: Alexandria Albatou  
  
Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any songs listed on here. But I do own my characters. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Free the dream within  
  
The voices calling, a song  
  
A prayer from deep inside you  
  
To guide you  
  
Be the dream within  
  
The light is shining  
  
A flame on the wind  
  
Salvation begins  
  
Look beyond where hearts can see  
  
Dream in peace  
  
Trust, love, believe  
  
-The Dream Within, Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within  
  
A Red Eyes Black Dragon stood. Its wings were covered in blood. Blood that came from human hunters. It glared at the rotting bodies. This battle ended in victory. Then a flash of light came. It was Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was challenged to a duel. Lightning broke from the clouds as the two fought. One ripping wings while the other trying to rip the throat apart. Both jumped off from each other and stared. Blue Eyes had teeth marks on his neck. Red Eyes carried shreds of wings with him. They both lunged at each other. Lightning came down and hit the two dragons causing a massive explosion. Blood and guts was everywhere. In the center stood the Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in victory…  
  
A vision of light came through to Anubis's eyes. He slowly woke up from his dream. Slowly, he looked around.  
  
Is this heaven? He thought, am I really dead?  
  
A small crack was heard. The door across from him was slowly opening. A young woman came through the door. She had blue hair that flowed in the slight breeze like waves in the ocean. Bright red eyes stared into Anubis's eyes. Albino was written all over her.  
  
While staring at Anubis, she decided to speak. "Looks like you are alive Anubis."  
  
"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Anubis asked while noticing that he was wearing only underwear after lifting the bed sheets.  
  
"I am Nisha. I am the one who saved you from death. Look at your wound."  
  
Anubis looked at his chest. There were no bullet holes or wounds anywhere. He was completely healed. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Your friends are at the lobby. You could go see them after you put on some clothes."  
  
Nisha answered while giving Anubis some clothes.  
  
Anubis looked at the pair of jeans and the white t-shirt. They looked like they came right out of the factory. He put them on and asked, "What Duel Monster type are you?"  
  
Nisha stood in fear and replied, "I…I am a human. But don't hurt me."  
  
Anubis looked at the albino. She trembled in fear. He did not want to hurt her if she really did heal him. But he wanted to be cautious because he doesn't know if she is linked to hunters or not. Nisha looked at Anubis one more time and ran out of the room. Confused, Anubis followed right behind her.  
  
As he ran he noticed that this was a very large interior. He was actually inside an abandoned hotel. When they reached the lobby, Nisha stopped.  
  
"Anubis is well again!" Nisha yelled happily like if she was never afraid to begin with.  
  
Anubis looked at the end of the room. There stood Justin and Mosi happily looking at him. He searched around the lobby some more and found no Dracul.  
  
"Hello friends. Where is Dracul?"  
  
Justin walked towards Anubis with Mosi following close behind. He gave Anubis a hug. "I am so happy that you are back. Dracul has gone with the others to Spring Town. He sent us here and left to help the others recover." Justin replied while letting go of Anubis.  
  
The Dark Magician sighed and turned to Nisha. "I am sorry if I frightened you. By the way, how did you get accepted in by the Duel Monsters?"  
  
"That is a story of which I will tell to you." Nisha said.  
  
The Duel Monsters sat down and watched Nisha as she begun her story.  
  
  
  
I am not like most people who have Duel Monster cards. No, I am quite different from them. The only card I have was a Dark Magician Girl. So I never dueled. Never wanted because it reminded me so much of slave battles. Most humans were treating you guys like slaves. Keys just to get into victory. People with high ranked decks would look at me and offer a trade for some other card. But I never traded. You see, Dark Magician Girl and I were like partners. I could hear her soul in there. Her soul was screaming to get out of the card. I looked all over to find a way to release her from her trap. When I heard about the plague, I immediately got on a boat and sailed to the island myself. I almost never made it to the shore. But when I got there, Dark Magician Girl was free. In return for my kindness, she gave me the power of one of her own. But we parted to be on the safe side. That's so that other Duel Monsters can't find out about me. Some did and became close allies. Dark Magician Girl now lives in Spring Town. She works at a bar called The Rose. Her name is Kira that stands for light. The light that guided us here.  
  
"That's my story." Finished Nisha while she looks at the stunned Duel Monsters.  
  
"So, you are like a Dark Magician Girl now?" asked Anubis who was very interested in the story.  
  
Nisha nodded.  
  
Anubis got up and looked at his friends, "I think we should go to Spring Town and meet Kira. Justin, do you have a horse?"  
  
Justin got up as well and looked outside, "Yeah, my horse is out there. We could put Nisha on it so she doesn't have to walk. Mr. Kibble won't mind."  
  
"But before we go, I would like to put you in some different clothes." Anubis demanded while walking towards Nisha, "You have to look more like a Dark Magician Girl so that the others won't think you are an enemy."  
  
Nisha looked at the torn pants and shirt and agreed with Anubis. Anubis said some words then poof, there were some Dark Magician Girl clothes. He looked at the happy Nisha. Picking up her clothes and went to a room. A few minutes later, she came out. Not in rags but in Dark Magician Girl clothes.  
  
"You look beautiful." Anubis said while kneeling down and kissing Nisha's hand.  
  
Nisha blushed, "Thanks Anubis."  
  
"What are you guys standing there for? Mr. Kibble is getting impatient." Yelled Justin as he waited with Mosi.  
  
The two walked towards Mr. Kibble. Mr. Kibble was a usual Gaia horse, purple fur and heavy armor. Nisha got on the horse behind Justin. Anubis can see that Nisha was getting more confident around him. In fact, some could say that he even had a crush on her. Mosi crawled up to Anubis's shoulder. With one last look at the old hotel, the group left to go on to Spring Town.  
  
Spring Town was the second city conquered by the Duel Monsters. It is a more cheerful place than its sister town. All of the places where filled with life. It was sunset when the four got there. The wind started to pick up more and more and it started to get colder. You see the season of fall is on its way. The trees are already showing signs of shedding. Anubis looked around for The Rose. When he found it, Justin parked Mr. Kibble next to all of the other Gaia horses. But not so close to the female horse since she is somehow in heat.  
  
The Rose was a far larger bar than Harpie Bar. It was a place for far more Duel Monsters than the other bar. Nisha looked around the busy bar. Kira was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I don't see Kira anywhere. I am going to ask the bartender. Be right back." Nisha said while walking over to the bartender.  
  
"What do you want miss?" the Karbonala Warrior bartender asked.  
  
"I would like to know where Kira is."  
  
The bartender sighed, "She left an hour ago. She is probably at the Dark Magician Bar."  
  
Nisha waved at the bartender and gave him some coins in return. She returned to the group and said, "She is at the Dark Magician Bar. It's right next door."  
  
"But they only allow Dark Magicians?" Mosi asked while eyeing a slot machine.  
  
"Yes, they only allow Dark Magicians. But if they got friends, they are welcome to come as well."  
  
"Well, I just hope they got a slot machine."  
  
The group laughed and started to exit the bar. Walking to the next bar, they found out that it was a quieter place. As they entered the bar, it seems that there were no one there. That was until a door at the end of the room opened. It was a Dark Sage with a handful of scrolls in his hand.  
  
"Ho ho. Looks like more has come. Welcome to the Dark Magician Bar. I am Napoleon. I see that you two brought some friends over. They are welcome in as well. The bar is past through that door. But watch out for the pet wolves. I don't know what they will do to that cat if they see it. So be careful. But enjoy!" Dark Sage said and left after he did.  
  
They went through the door. In this room there was some life. A Dark Magician Girl was performing on the stage. Most of the other Dark Magician Girls were chatting in one of the corners. In the other corner were the Dark Magicians. They all just sat there. Some talked and some slept. But the ones that were awake stopped talking and stared at Anubis and Nisha.  
  
One of the Dark Magicians got up and went towards Anubis. He was about the same age. He wore almost all his armor except his helmet. But this guy's purple hair was far shorter than Anubis's. Almost like military cut. "Welcome. You have a lovely girl there. Like to come and talk with us?"  
  
"No thanks. We are just looking for Kira. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Yes, I have. She is with the girls over there in that corner." The Dark Magician turned towards the corner, "KIRA! COMPANY!" he yelled.  
  
One of the Dark Magician Girls got up and went towards the Dark Magician. "What is it?"  
  
"You appear to have company."  
  
Nisha stepped right in front of Kira and whispered, "It's me, Nisha. What about if we go in a private room and chat."  
  
Kira nodded and signaled the group to follow her. Anubis stared at Kira. She was the perfect Dark Magician Girl. Just like the one pictured in the card. They entered one of the private rooms. Kira made sure she locked it. It was a small room with a table, pillows, and a bed. This was probably a sex/meeting room for couples or small groups.  
  
"Nisha, I am glad that you have come. Who are your friends?" Kira greeted Nisha with a warm smile.  
  
"I missed you too. Oh, my friends. Ok. The Dark Magician is Anubis. The Gaia warrior is Justin. The Fusionist is Mosi. How have things been going for you?"  
  
Kira eyed Anubis and took full note of his appearance. "Looks like things are getting worse. After the attack in Harpie Bar, I think the hunters are getting smarter. And what's worse is that they got Adrik on their side."  
  
"Who is Adrik?" Justin asked the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Adrik is one of Pegasus's cards. He caught the plague when he got on this island. That was from a mission to get an army by Pegasus to capture and destroy us all. What's worse is that Adrik is the Magician of Black Chaos." Replied Kira with a very concerned look on her face.  
  
Anubis slammed his foot in anger, "You mean that shit head that try to take Mosi and I from this island is gathering up an army?"  
  
"It's true. We sent a group of spies to the hunters' hideout. They saw Adrik with some of his soldiers. And it looks like they are going to attack this town soon."  
  
A knock was heard on the door. Justin turned around and opened it. Hercules stepped right in. He had a very frightened look on his face.  
  
"What is going on?" Justin asked.  
  
Hercules swiftly got to the center of the group and spoke. "I have come to tell you that Adrik is advancing his troops to this town. I advise that we go to the shelters immediately."  
  
The group agreed and went off with Hercules. Going out of the bar, Anubis noticed that all the Dark Magicians were gone and the place was left bare. As they got outside, the moon shone on their faces. All around they could see hundreds of Duel Monsters going in one direction. Towards the shelter.  
  
The shelter was a large ancient ruin that appeared to be once a shrine. Inside, the shrine was filled with frightened bodies. The smell of sweat and fright was in the air. Hercules made sure that everyone got inside the shrine. He then picked a few to spy on the whereabouts of the enemy army. Among the ten picked were Anubis and Justin. The spies quickly got outside and awaited Hercules's orders.  
  
"The enemy is advancing closer to this shrine as we speak. I want all of you to spy on them. And if it's possible, kill some of the enemy. I will be with you on this one. Lets move out." Hercules instructed the spies.  
  
The group of eleven started to move towards the enemy. They ran in the cover of the forest. Luckily, clouds and that made sightings of the spies hard covered the moon. As they got sight of the army they crouched down to the ground. There were hundreds of human hunters and even more Duel Monster soldiers. Adrik orders all of which around.  
  
"Ok, does anyone see Adrik?" Hercules whispered while keeping an eye out for changes.  
  
No answer came from anyone. But bad luck was on their side. A Black Luster Soldier with a Lesser Dragon heard the whisper. The soldier and dragon walked towards the spies. He knew that the spies were there.  
  
"SPIES!" He yelled causing a disturbance among the soldiers.  
  
The Lesser Dragon looked to the ground and fell. His head was cut open by Hercules's sword. A full attack came from the spies, but they were no match for the enemy army. One by one, each of the spies fell to the ground in a pool of blood. After five minutes, all was left was Hercules, Anubis, Justin, and a Bird Man.  
  
"Retreat and kill those who follow." Hercules demanded as he dashed through the forest.  
  
The three other spies ran as well. A net flew over them and landed. One spy was missing. Anubis stopped and looked behind him. Justin was captured.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Save yourself and the ones you are trying to protect." Justin yelled as the army pulled him in.  
  
Anubis stood in shock. Should he run? Should he save his friend? He sat there confused of what to do. That was until the Bird Man grabbed him and ran to the ruins. But the enemy did not follow. They have caught their prey.  
  
Justin sat there with his hands tied behind his back. It was an hour after the capture. He felt tired and wanted to go to sleep but he can't. What happen if the guards really wanted to kill him? So he had to stay up. The guard next to him was a pretty muscular Rude Kaiser. His blades were already stained with blood from its last victims. Is Justin next in line?  
  
A knock echoed in the jail cell, "Demon, bring the prisoner out." The voice from the other side said.  
  
Demon turned around and forced Justin to get on his feet. A blade was kept ready just in case Justin wanted to escape. But Justin knew that he was on his way to death or torture. Walking out of the jail cell, Justin saw that more guards were lined up in two parallel rows. At the end of the rows were two big Gaia warriors. Unlike Justin, these warriors were very muscular and had machine guns by their side. In between the two warriors was a dark figure.  
  
A light shone on the figure as he spoke, "Welcome to your doom, Gaia Warrior."  
  
It was Adrik, the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
What happens now? Justin, is he going to die? No. He can't die. Not now…Anubis thought while Mosi, Kira, and Nisha sat there watching his vegetable state.  
  
Hercules was not in a good mood as well. His Harpie Ladies bunched up together in the corner. Of course they were frightened. Frightened about the future. Then there is Anubis. It was an hour since they arrived back in the shelter and Anubis was quiet all this time. Hercules walked over to him and stared.  
  
"Don't worry. We will get Justin back alive." Hercules said trying to cheer Anubis up.  
  
But Anubis never moved or said anything.  
  
Angry, Hercules slapped Anubis across the face. "If you are going to be like that, Adrik would have already won the battle. Do you want Adrik to win?"  
  
"No. All I want is Adrik and his hunters dead…and…Justin…to be safe." Anubis finally said.  
  
Hercules stood; satisfied that Anubis finally woke up. Looking around, he thought about the people. We need to get these people courage to stand up to the enemy. At this rate, Adrik would kill us all.  
  
"People, listen to me!" Hercules yelled waking the mourning Duel Monsters, "We need to come up with a plan to rid of Adrik's army. We are going to kill them by numbers. If we just stay here, Adrik would kill us all. So, who's with me?"  
  
Silence dominated the crowd. But hope came, a group of Flame Swordsmen stood up. "We will fight to the bitter end. For our free people." They yelled in unison.  
  
Like a light bulb that has just come on, the Duel Monsters cheered and yelled. Hercules smiled as he watched the people planning for attack. Anubis and his friends did the same as the others. That is to get ready for the battle ahead.  
  
Three hours has passed now since Justin's capture. He was still in front of Adrik, answering all of his questions. Adrik's questions were tricky because Justin did not want to reveal the free people to the enemy. Thus this made Adrik very annoyed but he kept calm. He knew that he was going to get the free people some way.  
  
"Next question. Who was that Dark Magician that you were spying with?" he asked twirling his jet-black hair around his fingers.  
  
"He is a person I knew. But he is dead. You shot him." Replied Justin's weak voice.  
  
Adrik got up, flames were in his eyes, and "You lie. A Magician knows when another Magician is dead. Now I will tell you again. Who is that Dark Magician?"  
  
Justin kept silent. He did not want to reveal his friends to his enemy. But that was going to change.  
  
A Celtic Guardian rushed in and towards Adrik. He was shorter than Hercules with his hair dyed red. "Adrik. The free people…they are going to attack…sir."  
  
Adrik looked at the Celtic Guardian and then to Justin. "Good. Take the prisoner with me. I'll show the free people."  
  
Justin sat there and was forced to follow Adrik. Behind him was Demon holding his arms back tightly. The three got out of the tent. In front of them a battle rages on. Justin looked and saw Hercules stabbing humans. He looked around some more. There was Anubis, fighting a Neo Magical Swordsman. It was obvious that Anubis was going to win. Stepping on a wooden platform, much like the ones where executions taken place, Adrik watched the battle. Demon kept a blade next to Justin's neck just in case.  
  
"Free people," Adrik addressed to the battling warriors, "I have a hostage that you might want to see."  
  
The fighting stopped. Adrik's army looked and went over to one side. The other stood there. Anubis looked up and saw his friend, Justin.  
  
Smiling, Adrik went on with his speech, "Free people of Feral Island, who is your leader?"  
  
Hercules looked up and forward towards the platform, "I am the leader of these people. Why do you want us destroyed?"  
  
"It's for sport. And when all of you bastards are gone, my army will take control of this island. When it comes time, we will take over all for Pegasus. But I have a bargain, if you surrender and go we will free your friend. If not he and you all will be killed. But no matter, you will all die in the end." Adrik smiled evilly.  
  
Hercules was disgusted. He wanted to kill Adrik. But he did not want to sacrifice Justin. Already many have died from this battle. But he has no choice. "Ok, we will surrender."  
  
Adrik gave a signal to Demon. Demon nodded and raised his blade. Sensing harm, Anubis came rushing out of the crowd and towards the platform.  
  
"You lie. Stop or I will kill you." He demanded while pointing his bloody staff towards Demon.  
  
Shocked, Demon looked at his master. Adrik got pissed off and grabbed Demon's arm. He rammed the blade to the right side of Justin. Anubis quickly jumped up and tried to save his friend. He raised his staff and hit it directly on Demon's head. That was an instant kill. Looking for Adrik, he saw that he disappeared with the rest of his army. Blood covered the platform. But it was not just Demon's blood; it was also Justin's.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes one last time he saw Anubis cradling him in his arms. He knew he was going to die. "Anubis…I…love…y…"  
  
The vision of Anubis faded away. 


	3. Wolf Spirit

Free From The Cards  
  
Chapter 3: Wolf Spirit  
  
By: Alexandria Albatou  
  
Note: Just like the last two ones. I am glad that people like this fanfic. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Is it a kind of dream,  
  
Floating out on the tide,  
  
Following the river of death downstream?  
  
Oh, is it a dream?  
  
There's a fog along the horizon,  
  
A strange glow in the sky,  
  
And nobody seems to know where you go,  
  
And what does it mean?  
  
Oh, is it a dream?  
  
Bright eyes,  
  
Burning like fire.  
  
Bright eyes,  
  
How can you close and fail?  
  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
  
Bright eyes.  
  
-Bright Eyes, Watership Down  
  
Is this a dream? I know I died but where am I? Justin asked himself while looking around the place.  
  
The place was much like a heaven. He could see the monsters that were killed in battle. They are having such a peaceful time together. Like if there was no battles at all. A flash of light flew over them and landed in front of Justin. Blue scales shined in the light. It looked much like a blue angel. But it was not.  
  
It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Welcome to our realm", the dragon said with it's voice like thunder.  
  
Confused, Justin asked, "Where am I? I know I am dead."  
  
"That's what I said back then. Back then I was in a part of a deck owned by a guy named Yugi. A guy named Seto Kaiba defeated my deck. He tore my card apart knowing that I was a threat somehow. Then I found this place. It is where Duel Monsters go when they die either by torn cards or in your case, living and dying in battle. We could see our companions but they could never see us. And so we live up here waiting for them. Maybe finding them in dream visions. And that's life up here." The blue dragon explained while picking up grass with his tail.  
  
Justin looked down to the grass, One day I will see you again Anubis. My friend.  
  
Sunrise came upon the bloody battlefield. All through the night, the soldiers picked up the bodies of their fallen companions. After searching through the tents, they only found one coffin to put a body in. Justin's body was brought to rest in that coffin. When everything was ready, they left the field and went back to the shelter. In the back of the line was a few soldiers carrying the coffin. Hercules and Anubis walked behind them with their faces looking to the ground.  
  
"I wonder when the guys will come back?" Nisha asked.  
  
It was the sunrise after the battle. Back in the shelter, the women and wounded soldiers waited for Hercules's army to return. The shelter was not very crowded and things were going smooth for them. Near the entrance of the shelter; Nisha, Kira, and Mosi waited for the return of Justin and Anubis.  
  
"I'll go look and see," Mosi volunteered.  
  
Nisha and Kira agreed and let the cat go check it out. Mosi turned towards the direction of the door and walked to it. Carefully opening it, she stepped outside and sniffed the air. No sign of the army. Deciding she batter do her thing before going back in, Mosi walked towards the bushes. A snapping sound filled the air and the violent hisses of a cat. Mosi was caught in a bear trap.  
  
"Good job men. This will make a good feast for my hounds" Complimented the shadow lingering over Mosi.  
  
Adrik and his men have arrived.  
  
Eyes wide open; Mosi watched as Adrik's army invaded the shelter. She struggles to escape the trap but it held on tight. The spikes punctured her skin and buried deep within the bone. Blood colored her front right paw. If she wanted to get out she would have to chew her paw off. But it did not happen. She stared at the shelter and sees that the army is leaving with the women and healthy men. In the middle of the group she saw Nisha and Kira walking side by side next to Adrik. Adrik held the chains that wrapped around their arms and hands. And as quickly as they came in, they left. Mosi was left in the trap to die.  
  
Midday came upon the cursed lands. It was the time when Hercules's army arrived at the shelter. Hercules moved to the front of the line and checked out the place. The only monsters that were left inside the shelter were one dead Celtic Guardian (the one who was with Adrik's army) and three wounded Skull Red Birds.  
  
Hercules cried out in anger, "They have taken them all. They are all gone."  
  
Anubis joined Hercules's side and looked at the sight. His heart just froze as he saw the blood dripping from the walls. Then he heard a hiss sound. He turned around and followed the sound. Looking over the bushes he found Mosi. She was in a bad condition. With the cold winds blowing by she could have easily got sick or worse. Opening up the trap, Mosi limped out and limped towards the Skull Red Birds. Before she could get within ten feet of them, she collapsed.  
  
"Mosi, are you alright?" Anubis asked in a panic tone.  
  
One of the Skull Red Birds, this one had his left wing broken, hopped over to Anubis. "We were invaded. They took all the strong ones and the women as well. We try to fight them but as you could see, we only killed one." He said with a low voice.  
  
"We better go back to Spring Town and plan an attack." Hercules said walking towards the fallen cat.  
  
Anubis nodded sadly and picked up Mosi. The three birds climbed on Hercules and Anubis's shoulder and rested. The saddened army changed courses and walked quietly towards Spring Town.  
  
"You can't do this to us" Kira yelled slapping the face of Adrik.  
  
Nisha and Kira were trapped in a room with Adrik. It would be harder for them to escape because this is an ancient slave/fortress site. Many halls filled the interior and could leave one lost for hours. And of course, Adrik is in the room with them.  
  
Adrik wiped the blood from his face, caused by Kira's sharp nails, "You are mine now girls. You two should not be with those people. You are safe with me." He said giving a kiss to the pissed off Kira. It was obvious that he was in love with Kira.  
  
Kira swatted the man way with her staff, "You bitch! I am not yours!"  
  
Nisha watched the two fight. Looking around she found the keys to get out of the room. Reaching for it, Adrik noticed and grabbed her hand tightly.  
  
"Guards! Take this rat out of this room. Put her in a room without keys." Adrik yelled while dragging Nisha out to the hall.  
  
This was Kira's chance. She summoned enough power to her staff. After Adrik closed the door with Nisha outside, she released it. But it failed. Adrik reflected the spell off of him.  
  
"Aren't you the sly one. Trying to hurt your master. Well, now it's my turn." Adrik coldly replied.  
  
Adrik ran towards her and slapped the staff off of her hand. Putting his arms around her he forced her to the bed. During this time, Kira was cursing him like to tomorrow.  
  
Nisha was locked in a smaller room. There was only a bench and bars to look out to the hallway. Her room was not far from Adrik's and she could hear the screams from there. Lying down on the bench, she thought about Anubis, Justin, and Mosi. Still wondering if they were alive.  
  
Anubis, Hercules, and Mosi arrived in Spring Town before sunset. The army gathered around the town square and watched. In the center, there lied the coffin with Justin in it burning in the cold winds. During this process, Hercules gave a speech and talked about those who died. After the "funeral" the Duel Monster separated and went to their places to rest. Anubis and Mosi went over to the Dark Magician Bar. They found the same room that they were in before. Mosi finally woke up from her spell and watched Anubis.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked looking at Anubis.  
  
Anubis did not answer; he just looked under the bed. A black flash came from the far corner. It was too far for him to reach it. Looking at Mosi, he pointed to the flash and Mosi went in there. A moment later she came out, with a gun in her mouth. Anubis got hold of the gun and stared at it.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked wondering what he is doing.  
  
Anubis laughed coldly, "I am going to join Justin. Farewell Mosi."  
  
Anubis pointed the gun to his head. Mosi tried to grab hold of his hand but she was too weak. She closed her eyes and hoped it was all just a dream. He pulled the trigger.  
  
No shot.  
  
"Damn it! Why don't this thing work?" He yelled enraged at the gun.  
  
The door swung open. There stood Dracul still with his armor fully on.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he asked grabbing the gun away from Anubis.  
  
Mosi sighed in relief, "He tried to join Justin. By killing himself that is."  
  
"Mosi, what about if you go outside for a moment. Hercules and I need to talk to Anubis." He said looking at Mosi.  
  
Mosi nodded and walked towards the door. She looked back and saw Anubis. His face was pale and he seemed to be in another world. Turning around, she bumped into Hercules. Hercules just looked down and kept on walking towards the room. After getting out of the bar, Mosi went to the forest.  
  
The forest was pretty dark at night but Mosi could see just fine. It was full of different noises and smells. Noticing a den nearby, Mosi decided to check it out. The den was pretty big and warm. Inside she looked at the walls and found cave paintings on it. There was one big image of a blue dragon and a small image of a mangled one. Looking closer she found out that it was blood painted on it.  
  
"You like the image?"  
  
Mosi turned around. There stood a Silver Fang panting happily.  
  
"They are nice. Who are you?" Mosi asked the snow wolf.  
  
"My name is Aini. May I ask why you have come?"  
  
"I was looking around and found this place."  
  
Aini got closer to Mosi and sniffed her, "Are you that Fusionist that joined Hercules's army?"  
  
"I know Hercules but my friends were the ones in the army. You know about them?"  
  
"Yes" she replied looking down, "One of the Skull Red Birds told me. They got this from Hercules. They said that Justin and some others died."  
  
Mosi gasped in surprise. Lowering her jaw in the process.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"That's okay. My friend Anubis never told me that. He was about to kill himself though. Do you know what happened to the ones in the shelter?"  
  
"Yes, I do. They were captured by Adrik's army and they went towards the northern mountain."  
  
"Thanks. I have to go and tell the others now. Bye." Mosi said while rushing towards the exit.  
  
Looking back, she found out that Aini was missing. She dashed back as fast as she can with the news. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
Justin, I hope you are alright wherever you are, she thought.  
  
Behind her she heard the howl of the wolf. It echoed through the forest and into the night. 


	4. Red Stars

Free From The Cards  
  
Chapter 4: Red Stars  
  
By: Alexandria Albatou  
  
Note: Same thing as before. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
People create history  
  
while weaving love.  
  
Even knowing I'll never be a goddess or anything like that,  
  
I live on.  
  
The cruel angel's thesis  
  
will soon take flight through the window,  
  
with surging, hot pathos,  
  
if you betray your memories.  
  
Embracing this sky and shining,  
  
young boy, become the legend!  
  
-Cruel Angel's Thesis, Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Mosi came in through the door. Her heart was beating heavily and her panting was getting louder and louder. Hercules, Anubis, and Dracul looked at the exhausted cat. For a minute they thought her heart was going to burst. But that didn't happen.  
  
"I…have…something to tell you. Adrik is at the northern mountain…"  
  
Mosi collapsed to the ground. The three men looked at her wondering what to do next.  
  
A cold sunrise started the next day. In Adrik's room, there was silence. Exhausted, Kira has lost her battle with Adrik. She looked around the room. The key was in a different spot but it was easy to find it. A ray of light would always glow from that key. Looking around some more, she found no tools to help her escape. On top of her was Adrik, sound asleep. She could never move with him on top of her.  
  
I wish this shit head got off of me, Kira thought looking at the sleeping magician.  
  
A light bulb just turned on. She looked at Adrik and kissed him on the head. Slowly opening his eyes, Adrik looked at Kira's face.  
  
"That was a fun night. It would be more fun if your friend were here to join us. But what do you want now?"  
  
Kira gave him a sly look, "I am pretty hungry."  
  
"Want me to call the serving slave over? Or you want to go to the dining room yourself?"  
  
"I would like to go there myself."  
  
Adrik rolled over and stared into Kira's eyes. Kira just ignored him and his nude body. Getting up, she went over to get her clothes. Faking that she dropped her magician hat, she bumped into the stand and the key fell right into her hand. Adrik didn't see that. He was just interested in looking at Kira's body while she got dressed.  
  
"You are beautiful." He said in a drunken voice.  
  
Kira ignored that one as well. But she did a chuckle to herself. Going over to the door, Adrik noticed that the key was missing.  
  
"Guards! Get this bitch out of here!" he yelled.  
  
Two guards came in. Both of them were Gaia warriors. Kira stood back in fear. A few minutes later she was tossed into the cage where Nisha stayed.  
  
"When comes noontime, send these bitches to the slave traders." Adrik commanded looking into the women's eyes coldly.  
  
A splash of cold water hits Mosi's face. Mosi wakes up from her collapse almost instantly.  
  
"What happened?" she asks still dazed.  
  
"You were telling us about Adrik's army." Hercules replied holding the empty water bucket.  
  
Mosi hits her paw on her head, "Oh yeah. Okay. A Silver Fang told me that Adrik's army is in the northern mountain."  
  
Dracul nodded, "Which Silver Fang was it?"  
  
"Her name is Aini."  
  
Hercules looks at Mosi in confusion, "Aini died before you two ever came upon this island."  
  
"But she was there. I did saw her."  
  
"Enough. Mosi is telling the truth." Anubis stood up looking at Hercules.  
  
"At least someone believes me." Mosi replied.  
  
Anubis walked towards the door, "If Mosi's friend told the truth then we should get over there immediately."  
  
"Anubis, the northern mountain is home to slave traders. If they find you, they will kill or put you as a slave." Dracul said while going over to Hercules.  
  
Anubis left the door with Mosi behind him. He didn't care if he dies or not. All that's in his mind is saving Kira and Nisha. Setting foot outside, Anubis stared at a lone Gaia horse. This time he won't fail Justin or his friends.  
  
Sunrise came the next day and the slave market opened. All of the captured people were put into pens for the slavers passing by. Nisha and Kira were the most popular out of the catches. Mostly men would gather around the two and fight for who would buy them. A Celtic Guardian stood next to the pen at all times. He made sure no one steals the slaves. With a machine gun in hand, he is ready for anything.  
  
"What a way of life." Kira said to Nisha who kept quiet throughout the past few days.  
  
Nisha just stared on. Then something caught her interest. In the edge of the crowd was a pole above them. On top of the pole was a Fusionist. The Fusionist looked down at Nisha and pointed towards the exit. She looked over to the exit and found a horse hanging around outside.  
  
Anubis is here, she thought happily.  
  
But luck was not on Mosi's side. The Celtic Guardian spotted her. Aiming his gun, he fired several shots. One shot hit Mosi on her weak paw and Mosi well over the pole. As she fell to the ground, a Silver Fang grabbed hold of her and raced towards the exit. But she left behind a cloud of mist so no one can pursue.  
  
"Did you see them?" Anubis asked looking at the injured Mosi.  
  
Anubis didn't see Aini saving Mosi's life. But right as Mosi was put down to the ground. Aini disappeared into the fog she carried along with her.  
  
Mosi nodded.  
  
Anubis looked towards the slave pens. He puts on a slaver's outfit and left Mosi with the horse. Going inside, he easily found the crowd. But now the crowd was in a bidding phase.  
  
"3000 Makakos" one slaver cried.  
  
That was the highest bid but Anubis was going to try his luck, "10000 Makakos."  
  
The crowd turned silent. That was the winning bid. The Celtic Guardian held out his hand and was rewarded. Smiling, Anubis grabbed the chains of the two slaves and went outside. He put them on the horse. Grabbing Mosi, he got on the horse and went towards the town. Everyone at the slave pens stared blankly. That was one crazy bid. But the Guardian looked closer.  
  
The Makakos were fake counterfeits.  
  
Evening came upon the four as they arrived at Spring Town. All was silent and none of the lights were on. Not even at the bars. It was quiet, too quiet.  
  
"What's going on here?" Nisha asked confused by the quietness.  
  
As the horse stopped, everyone got off and started to look around. It was all very bare. Not even the Gaia horses were out. Going into a few of the buildings, they have found no one at all. Mosi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was quite a view on top of the Gaia horse. A small flash made its appearance about two miles away.  
  
"I see a flash of something up to the west." Mosi reported looking baffled in what the flash meant.  
  
Turning around, they could see more flashes becoming more common in the night sky. After three minutes, the flashes stopped.  
  
BOOM land exploded all over the place.  
  
Covered in dirt, the group quickly recovered and looked at the crater just ten feet away from them. Looking closer, they notice it was made by a magic spell. A keeuah sound was then heard. Looking up they found a black and purple ball heading towards them. It was very bright in its state of blackness. There is nowhere to run because then more and more balls flew towards them. Expecting the worst, they covered their eyes and hope they are still alive.  
  
But no explosion ever came.  
  
Looking upwards, there was a Red Eyes Black Dragon. Buried in its wings were the balls. Blood dripped to the ground and splattered all over the four.  
  
"It's the dragon in my vision!" Anubis yelled astonished by the massive dragon.  
  
This Red Eyes is two times larger than its normal counterpart. But this one was more different than just that. Carved in its chest are the symbols of two forms. One appeared to be a white dragon holding a feather. But the other was a black dragon that held a skull. On top of this dragon was the same skull in that image.  
  
Nisha stared into the skull and felt a surge of darkness in the dragon, "It's the Red Eyes Black Dragon of Death."  
  
"But I thought that was only a legend." Kira yelled.  
  
Anubis got on the Gaia horse and yelled, "I want you three to stay here. I am going to find out what's going on in here."  
  
Galloping off after the dragon, Anubis casts a spell and his Dark Magician armor appeared. If you are that dragon, you are in great danger…  
  
"Adrik, the army soldiers told me that a Red Eyes Black Dragon is coming this way." Said the Masaki Legendary Swordsman.  
  
Adrik looked on. His face held an evil smile. Looking down, his men were fighting the free people. Towards the horizon, he saw the black figure. But right underneath it was a Dark Magician on a Gaia horse.  
  
"The time has come. Release the Executioner."  
  
A bloody roar came upon the battlefield. Looking towards the sky flew a giant monster.  
  
It was a giant Dark Zebra.  
  
Anubis looked on straight ahead. His greatest fear had come upon him. Along the sides of the trail were dead soldiers of the free people. Some soldiers he knew and many he didn't knew. The same Bird Man that bright him back from the previous mission was dead. A sword was stabbed through his chest. But his killer was dead as well. The Creature of Shadow lied there with claw marks all over it. On its head was the knife that the Bird Man used to have. It was a horrific sight indeed.  
  
Up ahead stood the giant of death waiting for the dragon. Unlike most Dark Zebras, this one was a meat eater. The hooves had spikes on the edges. A whip was formed on the edge of the tail. And the pendent it have got the power to transform the holder into anything it desires.  
  
Stopping the horse, Anubis led it to shelter from the upcoming battle. He sat there as well. Watching and waiting for something to happen. He looked at the hilltop next to the Dark Zebra. There he saw Adrik and his men watching as well. But still, Anubis did not know what was going on. That was until he heard the giants speak.  
  
"Oh, Dark Zebra. You come upon this land once again. You were created by the Magician of Black Chaos to destroy the free people. But you have failed."  
  
"It is not me who have failed, god of this island. It's you."  
  
The dragon raged in anger and charged towards the Zebra. Using the pendent, he transformed into a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The two dragons engaged into a bloody battle. Tooth meets throat. Claw meets chest. Both covered in each other's blood. They battled for hours until they both fell to the ground dead.  
  
What happened next was devastating. Both bodies rotted and their blood spilled over the land. Anything it touched, it killed. Getting on the horse, Anubis looked for a high place to get away from the flood of blood. There on the northern side was a hill where some of the free people were escaping from the raging river. But there was a problem. A small stream of blood ran through the base of the hill. But Anubis had to take his chance.  
  
Aiming the horse towards the hill, he made it gallop faster and faster. Upon reaching one foot before the stream, the horse made the jump. It landed safely on the other side. Going up the hill, Anubis managed to spot Hercules, Dracul, and a few of Hercules's Harpie Ladies. All of them were tired and bloody from their battles.  
  
"Looks like we have to wait." Anubis said to his friends.  
  
Hercules looked towards the red horizon of blood, "With all that happened, I am surprised that only one fifth of my men died. Most of the dead ones were Adrik's men."  
  
Anubis sat with them looking towards that horizon. They waited until the blood drained. Not many slept through that night. But they will never forget the battle of the giants. Still confused. Anubis looked up towards the sky. Even the stars were stained red tonight. 


	5. The Pharaoh's Arrival

Free From The Cards  
  
Chapter 5: The Pharaoh's Arrival  
  
By: Alexandria Albatou  
  
Note: Same as before. I am sorry about the little mix up. Yes there is Yu- Gi-Oh! Characters in this one. Once I get this fanfic done I will look over and add more to it. Sorry bout what happened. Enjoy the fic! And thanks you your comments and concerns! They really helped in the development of this fanfic. Thank you!  
  
  
  
When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn  
  
When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
  
And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
  
And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn  
  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
  
-The Last Unicorn, The Last Unicorn  
  
Yugi looked out at the stars. Something was very different tonight. The stars turned from light blue to blood red. Confused, he looked out on the horizon. On the northern part was little red. But on the southern part, it looked like someone bled over the sky. Even the water seemed to turn into blood.  
  
"What do you see Yugi?" asked Joey joining Yugi.  
  
Yugi gave him a concerned look, "I don't know. But something is happening over in the southern islands. Like if a major war is happening."  
  
"Whatever it is, it's sure dying the place red. I'm going back to bed." Joey commented while going over to the tent. He gave a look at Bakura as he walked out with his Millennium Item in hand.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's like the night is turning red or something."  
  
"Well, I have heard rumors that Feral Island is under Duel Monster control. Pegasus has already put an army out to scan that area. What's that floating in the water?"  
  
Both of the guys looked at the water. A strange object half red and half black rested at the shoreline. Getting closer they see a stabbed body of a man. But this man had wings.  
  
"Looks like a Bird Man." Yugi said starring blankly at the body.  
  
"Then it's true. Yugi, can your spirit go over there and find out what's going on?"  
  
"I guess so. But I am going to sleep. Better to see what's happening in the morning" Yugi yawned.  
  
Both of them agreed and went over to the tent. They fell fast asleep under the bloody night sky.  
  
What happened back there? Was my vision a prediction of the future?  
  
"Anubis…"  
  
Anubis looked ahead of him. Standing there was a tall figure. Long spiked hair covered most of his face. The item he held pointed straight at Anubis.  
  
"What is it my lord?"  
  
"This is tough times for you. And I know that. The Millennium Item caused these visions. I don't know why but you possess a special power. I am sending over a friend of mine over as we speak. He will be here as soon as he can. He will explain the situation better than me."  
  
The image faded away.  
  
"Pharaoh Yugi! Who is this guy?"  
  
Too late. The image of the pharaoh was gone.  
  
A new day has dawned. The ground was stained with blood for miles in every direction. Inspecting all the bodies, the army has found no survivors. Now their only destination was to go back to Spring Town. But Anubis left in a hurry. Someone was waiting for him. Someone sent by the pharaoh himself.  
  
After an hour of leaving the army, Anubis reached Spring Town. He looked around and saw a lone figure standing near the fountain. He wore a tight set or armor. Sword was in his hand on one side. While the other side was a shield. A dragon-like mask covered the man's eyes.  
  
He is the Black Luster Soldier.  
  
"Are you the one sent by the pharaoh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. And are you Anubis?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
The man took his helmet off. Anubis starred in shock. This guy looked just like pharaoh Yugi. "My name is Yugi. I am the second reincarnation of Yugi. But to be safe call me Aleron. Back in ancient times, I was the pharaoh's favorite dueling partner. After being put into the card. He gave me a gift and that's what you see in front of you. Like Yin and Yang. The first reincarnation is like a darker version of myself."  
  
Anubis couldn't believe it. Not sure what to say next, he looked around. There at the opening of the bar was Nisha, Kira, and Mosi. They seemed pleased but Mosi was another story.  
  
"Hey pharaoh guy!" she yelled, "Nice cards you trapped us in!"  
  
Aleron looked at Mosi with anger, "I put you monsters in the cards because you were getting out of control. Especially you Mosi. Mosi the one who will steal and kill others."  
  
"That's bullshit. You only put us in the cards because we were stronger than you."  
  
"If so than why did you got captured so easily in the cards?"  
  
That was a finishing blow. Mosi stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
Aleron sighed in victory, "You should know that you are talking to a reincarnation of the pharaoh. If I was in my original form I would have skinned you for a personal rug!"  
  
That pissed Mosi off, "If so mister pharaoh. Using your own card as a walkie-talkie. Oh, I died so here are my two reincarnations to make sure no monsters do any bad things. Har har har."  
  
Aleron charged towards Mosi, sword ready to strike. He raised his weapon and slammed it to the ground. Two inches away was Mosi. A river of blood dripped from her more injured leg. She looked at him disgusted. Turning towards the direction of the woods, he gave a snicker and ran off. All she left were a stream of blood on the ground. Not even a goodbye to her friends.  
  
"Bitch. That's one reason she was put to the card."  
  
Anubis looked at Aleron, "Pharaoh Yugi, what are your plans now?"  
  
"Like I said, don't call me Pharaoh Yugi. Call me Aleron."  
  
Mosi ran through the forest. She stopped for a short break near a small waterfall. Closing her eyes, she thought about the pharaoh and his reincarnation. Sometimes wondering what the first reincarnation was like.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
Eyes opening instantly, Mosi starred straight ahead. There was another Fusionist standing in front of her. Large muscles covered most of his body. Black fur camouflaged him easily in the night. He body was panther-like.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I have been watching you. Angry at the pharaoh?"  
  
Mosi gave a slight nod.  
  
"You got to understand. Our kind has been very destructive back then. If we were not in the cards, we would have surely destroyed the world. Please understand that."  
  
"Who are you…the pharaoh's messenger?" she said in her bitchy voice.  
  
"You could say that. But let me show you a different way of life. A life accepting the pharaoh's wish" The Fusionist got closer to Mosi. Each step, Mosi fell closer to his spell. 


End file.
